I Love You My Little Angel
by darkninja142
Summary: Pip and Damien are best friends. What happens when Pip has been in love with Damien for a long time now, will Damien return these feeling or reject them? Contains yaoi boyxboy don't like? don't read that simple! All rights got to the rightful owners. Rating M just to be safe. This is my first story! ENJOY!


Pip ran back to his empty apartment, away from school and, he hopes, his in love with one of his best friend is Damien Thorne, the Anti-Christ. When he got home, he flopped on his couch and cried softly to himself. He heard a soft knock on his door.

He got up to open door, wipping his eyes, when he looked up he saw his other best friend, Butters. "Ello Butters. Would you like to come in?" Pip said politely. "Sure Pip." Butters said, knowing that Pip was crying and why. they walked in and sat down on the couch, looking at eachother in a comfortable silence. "I know that you were crying Pip." Butters said, looking Pip straight in the eye. Pip burst into tears again, sobbing into his hands. "Shhhh... its ok Pip... I know." Butters said softly as he hugged Pip close to him, rubbing his back in a comforting way. Pip sobbed into his chest, saying little things like: "i love him so much" "what do I do?" "I in love with Damien."

"You want to know what you should do, Pip?" butters said, pulling Pip to face him eye-to-eye. "What should I do, butters?" Pip said looking confused. "You have to tell him."Butters said seriously. "WHAT? I cant tell him, he'll laugh at me!" Pip said. "You have to tell him Pip, or he will never know." Butters said getting up to leave, cause it was around 4:30 and he had to be home around 5:00 or he was grounded. "Well... ummmm... Ok, I try tomorrow." Pip said sleepily "Good for you, Good night pip, see you tomorrow." Said Butters as he walked out the door. Pip locked the door and walked in to his room, changed into his PJs, and slept uneasy, dreading tomorrow.

The next day, Pip woke up and got ready for school. Today was Friday, which meant tomorrow there was no school, which was good. Pip walked to school, cause he hated riding the bus and was on 15 so he could not drive with out a adult in the car, and his parents were dead so now one taught him how to drive. when Pip got to school, he made a bee line to his locker and put up his bookbag and got his books. He went to go to his class, when he was stopped by Cartman, Clyde and Token.

"where do you think you going, you French Fag?" Cartman asked rudely to Pip. "T-to class..." Pip said looking down at his feet. "Oh really? Well to fucking bad!" Cartman yelled at Pip. Cartman threw a punch staright at Pip nose. Pip yelped and went down. clyde picked him up and slammed him into the lockers, making him get a huge gash near his right temple, causing it to bleed heavely. They slammed him to the ground and punched and kicked him repeatly. Pip's vision started to blur and he saw white spots, so he knew he was gonna pass out. They laughed at him until they stopped all of a sudden, looking scared. Pip could see two people run towards him, the third person went to Cartman and his crew, and literally, beat the fucking Shit out of them! Pip passed out, but when he woke up he was in the hostipal.

Pip could hear voices, whispering, he knew those voices. One of them were Butters. the other was...Kenny? The other was... what was that?... No, it cant be?... Can it?... Damien. The other voice was Damien. "I hope Pip will be Ok." Butters said worridly. "He'll be OK. I can tell, Ok? Its ok." Kenny said calmly. Pip decided to wake up, he opened his eyes, only to close them again, cause of the bright light. Once his eyes adjusted, he groaned. He was in so much pain he wanted to scream. Pip tried sitting up, only to be gently pushed back down. "You need to rest Pip, OK?" Damien said softly. Pip blushed and laied back down, hoping Damien did not see him blushing. "W-what happened?" Pip said looking at everyone. "Fatass and his bitches started to beat you up, we saw and stepped in, but you passed out while Kenny and I beat the fucking shit out of them." Damien said while smirking at the memory. "Oh... When my I go home?" Pip said quietly. "they doctors said today when you wake up, but they said you need to rest." Butters said looking at him sternily " That means no work today ok? I'll tell tweek what happened ok?" Butters said to Pip. "Ok Butters." Pip said.

When Pip, Butters, Kenny, and Damien left the hostipal, after Pip changed into his regular clothes, Butters went to work with Kenny following him. So it was just Pip and Damien. This gave Pip the butterflies in his stomach. "Would like to come in, Damien?" Pip said smiling to Damien. "I would love to." Damien said, smiling a little, showing his fangs. They walked in and sat at the couch, relaxing a little. "Would you like anything?" Pip said polietly. "No thank you Pip." Damien said to Pip. Pip though '_how am I going to tell him... he gonna laugh at me._' "Ummmmm... D-Damien?" Pip said shakely. "Yes Pip?" Damien said scooting closer to Pip until they were a good 3 inches from their lips touching. "I...I... Lo..." Pip said, now shaking even more, cause Damien wrapped his arms around the shaking blonde's waist. Damien leaned in so close, the were 1 inch from kissing. "Yes?" Damien whispered, his hot breathe touching Pip's cold lips and neck making Pip shiver even more. "I...I... Love...You." Pip whispered back to Damien. "Well thats good, cause I Love you too, Pip." Damien said to Pip.

Damien leaned in, capturing Pip's soft, pink lips to Damien's hot, mosit, eagar ones. Pip was shocked at first, but kissed back with just as much passion. Soon the two boys were kissing with so much passion. Damien kissed Pip back harder and with so much passion that Pip thought he was gonna pass out. Damien pushed Pip gently backwards onto the couch, climbing on top of him, stradling him. Pip moaned softly when damien swipped his tounge across Pip's lips, begging for entrance, which Pip was more than glad to give him. Pip opened his mouth slightly, to have his mouth and tounge be attacked by Damien's. The two were in a heated battle for dominance, but Pip let Damien win for now. Pip's moans were getting louder and more frequent at this point, Damien also moaning. Damien broke the kiss for a second to let Pip breathe. Pip gulpped the air, looking up at Damien, his face red and his lips swollen. "Damien, I Love You." Pip said lovingly. "Pip, I will always love you." Damien said lovingly back to the brit under him. Damien attached his lips to Pip's slender neck, that was begging to be touched, leaving open mouth, wet sloppy kisses up and down his neck. Pip moaned loudly as Damien kissed a sensetive part of his neck. When Damien heard this, he stayed in the same place and kissed, nibbled, bite and grazed. Damien left many 'love bites' and hickeys on Pip neck. "Pip, will you be mine until the end of time?" Damien said looking into Pip's ocean blue eyes, that was full of love and a hint of lust. Pip looked into the Anit-Christ's red eyes that was also full of love and lust. "Yes. Yes I will." Pip said happily, hugging Damien's slender neck. "I love you, pip." Damien whispered into Pip's ear. "I love you too Damien." Pip whispered back, while smiling. Damien picked up Pip and carried him into Pip's bedroom and sat him on one side of the bed, covering him with the blue comfortor. Damien lie next to him, wrapping his arm around Pip's small waist, covering up with the blanket, taking off his and Pip's shoes and jackets off first, and just watching as Pip falls Pip is asleep, Damien kisses Pip's cheek and whispers, before he falls asleep himself, "I Love you my little angel."

*~~* This is my first story! Whoo-Hoo! Finally its done and its only 5:06 AM... Wow thats amazing lol! Well I hope you loved it. Please comment follow, rate, review all that good stuff, if you hated it im sorry or if you hate yaoi (boyxboy) then, WHY READ IT? I personally love yaoi, Well good night everyone, I will make more stories soon, I LOVE YOU GUYS! XD 3


End file.
